one prior for
by Silverflare07
Summary: Kendall's panicking, Carlos is laughing, Logan's confused, and James is trying to figure out how he feels about seeing his best friend's butt. The story of Carlos 'one prior for mooning' and why Logan knows the legal ramifications of breaking Kendall free


I wrote this because, ever since I first watched _Big Time Audition_, I've always been curious about why Carlos has "one prior for mooning" and why Logan, who doesn't show any other interest in law in the show, knows what would happen if Carlos tried to break Kendall free.

Not sure how I feel about this one. But I couldn't get it to work any better and I've been struggling with it for like three days, so finally I had to just call it quits and work with this.

* * *

0*0*0*0*  
"_J-juvenile, one prior for mooning…  
twenty hours of community service."_  
"_I can live with that."_  
0*0*0*0

* * *

James is not really sure what to make of the current situation. Kendall is having what is probably the closest thing to a panic attack that the pretty boy has ever seen, minus the one time last year when Logan had been rushed to the hospital after a particularly nasty asthma attack. In Kendall's defense, all three boys had been pretty close to panic attacks that day though. But seriously, the taller boy's hazel eyes are wide and he's screaming at Carlos to _not say anything_.

There sound of angry teenagers is just behind him and James' smirks a little at the shrieks of the many girls in the crowd, most of who claim they've been blinded and scarred for life. Actually, now that he takes a moment to really listen, most of the boys are saying that too. Still, James can't help but think they got what was coming to them.

Carlos is in front of him, laughing hysterically and being dragged away, his pants still around his ankles. James knows, logically, that the cop that is escorting his friend off of school property is more than likely just going to take Carlos down to the police station where the boy's father will shake his head, laugh quietly to himself, and then give his son a talking to so that Carlos won't have to completely lie to his mother over dinner later.

So he can't figure out why Kendall is freaking out. At least about that. James thinks that there are way more important things to be freaking out about. Like the fact that when Carlos had dropped trough to moon the entirety of the seventh grade, he'd also given his two best friends their first official view of exactly what his mama gave him.

Or, more importantly, why James isn't as horrified as he probably should be about the sight.

-/-

The shrill ring of his cell phone is what brings Logan back to the land of the living, an animated voice singing _if it's weird and wild let's go and find it_ (it's a song in the shared favorite childhood movie of Logan and his blonde best friend and, consequently, had been Kendall's personal ring tone for almost four years now) pulling him from an odd dream where he'd been (successfully) performing open heart surgery on himself. His hand shoots out from underneath the covers and gropes blindly for his phone, fingers closing around it after a few moments of searching.

"'lo?" His voice is thick with the sleep that he still hasn't quite shaken off and his nose is stuffed from the cold that had kept him home from school today, so he'll be lucky if Kendall actually understands what he's saying.

"_Logie! Oh my god, Logie! What do we do!" _

Logan winces and pulls the phone a few inches from his ear as his best friends cries come through the phone. "What are you talking about?" He asks as soon as Kendall falls silent.

"_It's Carlos, Logie." _

Logan sighs, he can already feel a headache forming and it's not from the cold. "Okay, Kendall." He says into the phone, bracing himself for god-only-knows-what. "What did I miss?"

-/-

Logan spends the rest of the day while his three friends are at school, or well two of them are at school, pouring over his father's law books. His dad hasn't been around for over three years, but for some reason his mother had never packed up the one bookshelf in the study that was home to all the books his father had left behind when he'd walked out on the Mitchells forever. Logan's not sure if he's mother just doesn't have the strength to pack them up or if she just doesn't remember that they're there. She's certainly not keeping them out for Logan's sake; he wants nothing to do with the legal system. He mostly ignores them, glancing at them only occasionally as a reminder to never put work before whatever family he creates for himself, not matter how much he wants to be a doctor.

Still, right now he is very grateful to have them. His promise to see what kind of trouble their Latino friend could get into was the only way he could convince Kendall to stop texting him and actually pay attention in class. The last thing they need is another friend in trouble. Kendall probably would have a panic attack if that happened.

His eyes twitch and he yawns, letting his head fall onto the open book in front of him. He loves learning, reading, and all things academic, but he cannot stand this legal jargon. Part of it probably has to due with Logan's issues with his father. He's mostly at peace with the fact that the man walked out on his family, but Logan knows there will always be scars. The other part is that it genuinely doesn't interest him. Give him a medical textbook, a book about poetry, the stars, or how plants work and he's a happy camper. Law, however, does not entice him.

His phone buzzes again and he flips it open to see a message from Kendall: _Did u find nething? Wat if Carlos goes to jail? Can we bail him out? Dude, wat r we gonna do? _

Logan shakes his head, both at the boy's atrocious grammar and at his persistence. He quickly types back a reply, one that kindly reminds his friend that yes, he's looking and that he will fill him in after the two boys get to his house after school. He adds that he should be paying attention too, because English is the class his friend is currently in and he clearly needs all the instruction he can get.

He also informs his friend that he really needs to calm down.

-/-

"How am I supposed to calm down!"

Logan looks up from the book he had been trying to read as Kendall bursts into his house, James not too far behind. It takes his brain a minute to process that Kendall is clearly replying to the text message he had sent earlier. He shakes his head, getting up and moving to where his best friend is pacing. The blonde boy is usually much calmer than Logan during times of crisis and Logan suspects that if he'd actually been at school today he would have been the one panicking instead.

"Kendall!" He puts his hands on his friend's shoulders and lets his accent slip through a little, turning his friend's name into 'Kindle' because even though he's long since out grown the already barely-there accent, he knows the nickname calms his friend down. It works too, Logan can feel the taller boy's shoulders sag underneath his hands. "Listen to me."

He grabs Kendall's face with both of his hands, forcing his friend to meet his gaze. "Carlos is going to be fine. The worst they can do to him is charge him with indecent exposure, which since he's only twelve and a minor, will just be filed away on a computer and probably never looked at again unless Mr. Garcia wants to give his friends something to laugh at."

Kendall nods and Logan fights back a laugh because his friend's face looks so odd, squished between his hands. His lips are pursed like he's about to kiss his creepy great aunt or something. Logan bites his tongue though, because he knows Kendall is probably not in the mood to be laughed at. Instead he moves his hands up just a little and starts to rub the taller boy's temples soothingly. He then turns to James, who has been sitting on his couch, being uncharacteristically quiet. "What's up with you?"

James looks up at his friends and for a second something that looks like doubt flashes in his eyes, but it's gone as quickly as it came. "It was just weird, you know, seeing Carlos do that."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "Why did he do that?"

James and Kendall share a look before both starting to talk at once. Logan has a hard time understanding what they're saying, but he gets enough to know that they're stories aren't matching up and that they obviously don't want to tell him the truth. He frowns a little at that, but lets it go because Carlos has also just burst into his house, ever present helmet on his head and a smile on his face.

"Hey guys!"

"Carlos!" They all turn to face their friend, James jumping up from the couch to do so.

He grins at them, patting his helmet twice. "I knew you guys would be here. Kendall always goes to Logan when he's freaking out."

The blonde glares at his shorter friend, a small blush noticeable on his cheeks. "I wasn't freaking out."

"Uh, yeah you were, dude." James' chimes in, slinging an arm around Carlos' shoulder. "But you don't need to anymore. Carlos is not in jail."

"Nope." The Latino smiles proudly at his friends. "They did give me a warning though."

"And," Logan grins, "as long as he doesn't do anything any more stupid things, it should disappear from his record completely when he turns eighteen."

Neither Carlos or James is paying any attention to their genius friend. They're already deep in discussion on the group's next big prank. Kendall sighs with exasperated fondness before turning back to the smallest member of the group. "So you'll be brushing up on laws and minors?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

Logan sighs too, his a little more exasperated than the blonde's. "Yep."

"Well thanks for looking that stuff up for me." He slings an arm around the other boy, pulling him against his side. "I was maybe freaking out, you know, a little."

Logan does laugh at his friend at that. "No problem, Kindle."

His friend's eyes light up at the nickname and Logan laughs again.

-/-

They're all invited to Carlos' house for dinner, mostly because Carlos wants to avoid the wrath of his mother for as long as he can and they all know she won't yell at him if his friends are over. They all agree to come, mostly because Mama Garcia makes the best, well, everything.

As other three boys wait downstairs for Logan to shower and change, Kendall turns to Carlos with a serious face. "I smell speech." He mutters, taking over Logan's job in the younger boy's absence.

"Seriously, Carlos. That was awesome how you stood up for us like that, but you probably shouldn't have done it that way. What if you had gotten into serious trouble."

"Aw come on Kendall!" Carlos waves his concern off. "We all know my dad would make sure I stayed out of too much trouble. Besides, no one makes fun of you and Logan like that."

From his position beside Carlos, James nods. "Yeah dude. So what if you and Logan are…close. You're best friends and they have no right to say that stuff about you. They're just stupid."

Kendall grins at the two boys beside him. "Well thanks. But seriously… _mooning_?"

Carlos shrugs. "It seemed like the most appropriate response at the time."

Before either of his friends can reply, they hear a yelp and a dull _thud _from the floor above them. Kendall jumps up, immediately moving to the stairs but Carlos and James stay behind, snickering quietly and knowing that their less-than-coordinated friend has clearly just tripped over himself again.

"Kendall must think Logan is going to break or something." Carlos says between laughter.

James nods. "I know. He's going to have a heart attack when he figures out that Logan wants to try out for hockey next year."

The fall into a comfortable silence until: "Do you think I shouldn't have mooned them."

James is thoughtful for moment before replying. "I think it was awesome. They had no idea how to respond to that. Plus," he shrugs casually, "You're butt is pretty cute. Almost as cute as me."

Carlos takes a moment to digest this and while he's silent James starts to wonder if maybe he should have kept that thought to himself. His worry is alleviated however, when his best friend grins up at him from under his helmet.

"Sweet!"

* * *

Well, there is it. Sort of Kogan-y, sort of Jarlos-y. I've never written anything even remotely Jarlos like before. It's not that I don't ship them, it's just I also ship them with other people and for some reason it's harder for me to write Jarlos than it is Kogan. I don't know. But either way, I tried.

Also, a big cookie and a fic for the first person who can tell me in a review what movie Logan's ring tone for Kendall came from.

Let me know what you guys thought.


End file.
